The World's Strongest Creature
by Hercules8
Summary: If you're the Strongest Creature alive, then who do you fight? Yujiro Hanma is about to find out in this action packed story! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi anybody, Hercules8 here! I just wanted to say real quick, that this is my first story! I hope you all will like and enjoy it, I worked really hard on this.**

 **I also want to say I don't own any of this! All characters (besides the ones I made up) are all owned by their respectable owners!**

* * *

 **The World's Strongest Creature**

In the bright sunny plains of the country of Sudan, Africa, the sound of roaring could be heard.

On one side of the plain stood a massive lion. It was huge, almost the size of rhino, with a dark and golden mane that glowed brightly with the sun. On the lion's body were tons of scars ranging from bullet holes, to arrow marks, and claw marks. This lion has clearly live through many fights from poachers and animals, and has emerge victoriously. The Lion doesn't scare easily.

His opponent standing 10 meters away from him was a man. Though calling him a man wouldn't do him justice. Standing about 199 cm. tall (6'5 ft.) with a physique that would make bodybuilders and Olympic athletes green with envy. The man had red wavy unkempt hair with thick black eyebrows and was wearing a red shirt with red martial art pants and shoes; but the most distinctive features, as well as disturbing about him, was his eyes and his smile. The man's eyes were an unnatural blood red, those eyes only held pride and an almost uncontrollable bloodlust. His smile was just as disturbing as his eyes, with fang like teeth barely visible, it was the kind of smile only found on predator who caught their prey. All and all this man looked more like an ogre or a demon, than a normal human being.

The lion continued to roar at the intruder of his territory, trying to intimidate him to run. It was a strategy that had work many times before, which scared off many younger lions as well as poachers from coming into his territory. Though somewhere deep inside himself, he knew it wouldn't work on this man.

The lion could sense as well as smell that this man's aura was different from other men. This man's aura and sense wasn't that of prey, but of a predator; a predator that was bigger than him.

A tense silence filled the area, as the two opponents waited to see who would move first.

Just as the tension was becoming unbearable, the man began to walking toward the lion. He walk calmly like he wasn't going toward a dangerous gigantic lion, but like he walking through a park. The lion seeing the man move, let out a bellowing roar and charges towards his opponent.

Running as fast as his massive frame would allow, the lion charges to end his opponent quickly. As the lion continues running toward, the man continues to walk at his easy pace. Just when the lion is half way to the man, the lion leaps into the air and is about pounce on his opponent with his claws poised.

Just when he is about to land on the man, the man looks up at the lion with a bloodthirsty smile.

The roars and cries of pain fill the area.

* * *

 **1 Hour later** :

A military helicopter could be seen flying around the plains of the Sudan, just as the sun was beginning to set.

Inside the copter, sitting along with the pilot in the co-pilot seat was a man about 40 years old, with a blond moustache and grey stormy eyes. He was wearing a US military green hat with a green shirt and pants and black combat boots. On his face, there appears to be knife scars with one across his right cheek and the other under his left eye.

The man was looking out at the side of the copter, appearing to be looking for something. The pilot beside him looks over to him and ask a question.

"So do you think we will find him out here, Captain Strydum, sir?"

The man now identified as Captain Strydum or Gerry Strydum as his full name went, looks over the pilot and answers his question.

Nodding his head, "Yes, I believe we will, we're not far from where I dropped him off before." Crossing his arms over his chest, he frowned, "So he would most likely be around this general area, if he hasn't already left."

The pilot nodded, knowing better then to ask any more questions about the person they were searching for. If any of the rumors about the man were true at all, the pilot really didn't want to know why he was out here. He liked being alive, thank you very much.

After 10 minutes of searching the area, Strydum finally saw something. He saw a flash of red hair down on the ground near a tree. Having the pilot turn around to get a better look, he could now see the man they were searching for.

Strydum grins, "Found him". Turning towards the pilot, he ordered. "Land this thing, son."

"Yes, sir". The pilot replied.

The copter began its descent. With ease the helicopter lands on the tall grass plains, without a problem. Strydum then got out of the copter and began walking toward the man. The man appears to be resting, his back facing Strydum, as he sat a rock with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Walking toward the man, Strydum let a smile grace his face. Now almost near the man, he walk till he was about to face the man, Strydum said, "There you are Yujiro, I been looking for y-."

Strydum stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw what laid at the foot of his friend Yujiro's feet. It was a massive lion with multiple scars on its body. Giving the lion a fierce and scary look, or it would if the thing wasn't dead, with a hole through its head with its lower jaw completely gone. Strydum could only look at it, with his mouth open being completely shocked.

"Regulus, the Modern day Nemean Lion."

Shocked from the sudden sound of the voice, Strydum looks over his comrade as he continues speaking.

"It was called that because the lion survived multiple attacks from many other lions as well as from Hyenas, a water buffalo, and even from a rhino. It also survived attacks from poachers. It got shot, stabbed, clawed, bitten, and even got run over; and yet it didn't go down and it fought back and killed its attackers every time." The man now known as Yujiro frowns deeply as he continues. "When I heard about this, I thought I finally found a challenger that might finally give me a fight that would make my blood rush and I could simply enjoy the thrill of the fight."

Opening his eyes, Yujiro glares at Strydum as he turns to face him. Yujiro then said, "Do you know how long he lasted Strydum, my old comrade."

Not knowing what to do, Strydum was about to answer, but then Yujiro hisses and cuts him off. " **30 seconds**! That's how long that bastard lasted. 30 seconds and it only took one blow." Yujiro rises and stood right in front of his comrade; getting right into his face. " **One blow**! That's all it took for my fist to go through his jaw and right through his skull!"

Strydum began to back up as his friend's anger grew, but Yujiro follows right after him. Still right into Strydum's face as he continues yelling. "After everything I had heard, that Lion should have been one of my greatest fights since fighting against my son! I thought at least he would last me a minute. **But he failed miserably!** "

Finally Strydum's back hits against a tree, with Yujiro standing right in front of him. Cornered Strydum put up his hands in a 'take it easy' sign. He then said, "Yujiro my old comrade what did you think was going to happen?" His question seems to stop some of Yujiro's angry as he continues.

"You are Yujiro Hanma, 'The King', the strongest man in the world. Did you really think some over grown lion would really give you the challenge you sought for? I mean you are the man who fought and defeated the whole US Army by yourself and who has fought some of the strongest fighters around the world and solely beat them without a scratch. I'm sorry my comrade but the outcome was unavoidable."

At first Yujiro's angered expression remains, but slowly his anger began to cool and now only left him dissatisfied, leaving him only for the burning for more blood and even more for a worthy fight to quill his bloodlust. With a frown on his face, Yujiro turns and began walking towards copter. He said over his shoulder, "Let's go, Strydum".

Happy that his comrade had calmed down and wasn't going to kill him, Strydum follows him back to the copter. The two men walk to copter, and both got in. Strydum went back into the co-pilot seat while Yujiro sat in the middle in one of the many seats. With a nod from Strydum, pilot took off and began their way back to Yambio, the closest city to their location.

As the helicopter was flying away from the wild plains of Sudan and going back to the city. Strydum began relaxing in his seat, getting more or less comfortable for their long journey to Yambio. He thinks that this personal mission went rather well, both he and the pilot were alive and his old comrade Yujiro didn't kill anyone beside the lion, he originally sought out to kill. All in all, it was a good day.

"Strydum?"

Strydum looked over his shoulder to see Yujiro was seated in one of the chairs build into the copter, with his arms folded in front with his eyes closed. He appeared to be deep in thought.

He answered, "Yes Yujiro"?

Yujiro began speaking, "Will I ever find a worthy opponent to fight against? I don't know how much longer I can to wait to hear of someone with superhuman fighting ability, those are very rare and most are just rumors."

Strydum thought for a second before answering, "What about your son Baki, I heard he is back in Japan. He been in fighting in martial art tournaments, to become strong enough to fight you."

Yujiro roars with laugh, "HAHAHA, Baki, my weakling of son, so he has finally come out of hiding, eh. So he's now wants some kind vengeance against me for killing his mother, yes?" Yujiro continues to laugh while missing the scowl on Strydum's face and the creeped out look of the pilot.

You see, four years ago. Yujiro had battled against his son Baki Hanma, who was trained since birth by many trainers and teachers all in order to defeat his father. So after 13 years of training and then being trained by Yujiro's old friends, fighting against powerful opponents, Baki felt confident in fighting his father not just for himself but also for his mother who longed for Yujiro's love; and Baki sought his mother's love. But the fight, if one can call it a fight, was a disaster. Baki was savagely beaten by his father and as his mother finally realized her love for her son, she tried to protect him. Which led to Yujiro giving her a bear hug that broke her spine and kill her. Yujiro would later leave, leaving the body of his lover and his half dead son behind.

Strydum still remembers that day. That was where everyone was hoping, praying even for Baki to defeat his father and possible end him for the deaths he had caused. In the end, their hopes were crushed, as Strydum watched from the sidelines as Baki, a boy who just 13 years old, who should have a normal life, was beaten to near death. Strydum will never forgive his old comrade for that day, never!

But the times for those thoughts were not now. So Strydum continues to listen to Yujiro.

"No I don't believe I will be fighting my weakling of a son anytime soon. He still has a long way to go before he is a worthy challenger to me." Yujiro answered with smirk.

Strydum grits his teeth as he replied, "Well I'm sure something will come up, Yujiro. You never know about these kinds of things."

Yujiro could only nod as he turns his head to look out though the widow. "Yes", he said with a bloodthirsty grin beginning to form, "You can never know about these things."

The helicopter then flew off into the distance.

* * *

 **Unknown Location** :

As the helicopter flew off, some distance away, the copter was being watched.

A beautiful woman stood on the seat of a jeep as she looks at the copter with binoculars. The woman had long blonde hair and was wearing a safari jacket with safari jogger pants with brown hiking boots. She took the binoculars from her eyes, revealing blue eyes watching the copter fly off. She nodded and smiles as though she was pleased by something she had seen.

But then a phone began ringing. The blonde hair woman quickly answers her phone, knowing who would be calling her, her employer. After a quick 'hello' her employer began speaking, "So what you think about Mr. Hanma, Miss Valentine?" Her employer said clearly amused. "Is he everything I said he was?"

The now identified Miss Valentine could only smile as she replied. "Indeed he was, Mr. Gato, he was everything you said he was and more." A pleasing shudder went through her. "I think he is perfect for our plan."

Mr. Gato let out a chuckle, "That's good to hear. So now we can begin, get everything ready, would you Miss Valentine?"

Laughing she said, "Of course". Valentine closes her phone and turn on the jeep. She drove away on the jeep, going to do what needed done for this so called plan.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks!**

 **The first chapter to my first story.**

 **Please review and 'like', if you liked it. Please!**

 **Hercules8 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Baki the Grappler or any other character beside Miss Valentine. They are all owned by their respectable owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After hours of flying, Yujiro and Strydum had made it to Yambio. From there they immediately got onto an U.S. owned heavy carrier plane to fly to Pretoria, South Africa. It was there that Yujiro wanted to stay for a time before returning to America, to seek-out his next challenger.

Little did he know he was about to receive a surprise. A surprise that would lead Yujiro to the most exciting time of his life. Nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

 **Pretoria 5-star Hotel/1:00 pm** :

In a large hotel room, in one best hotels of one of the capital cities of South Africa, Yujiro laid asleep after a long boring day.

After arriving in Pretoria, Yujiro spend most of his time training on the Base. Because it was either train or spend his time with Strydum, as he tries to convince the South African government to allow Yujiro into one of their capital cities. Fortunately, (for the South African government) they allowed Yujiro into Pretoria, from there Strydum brought Yujiro into a limo and they rode to one of the many hotels of the city, " **The Atlas** ". There he trains some more and hours later, laid asleep on his king size bed.

The room was dark. The only light came from the glass doors from the balcony, filling the room with some moonlight and shadows. Then one of the shadows moved!

The human shaped silhouette moved on the balcony towards the glass door, where there it lock-picked the door and opened it. From there the silhouette look around the large luxurious room, finding the bed where a shape laid in the blankets.

It nodded, and moving silently back to the balcony, it look over the railing and it made a hand motion. Silently, 2 pairs of hands grip the railing and pulled themselves up. Bathed in moonlight, the now revealed three black masked men, as they nodded to each other and stealthily move back into the bedroom. Moving with stealth akin to a ninja, the three mask men stop at the foot of the bed.

There, they all pullout from their sides, silenced handguns. All three pointed their guns at the shape in the blankets. And open fired.

 _PING! PING! PING!_

 _PING! PING! PING!_

 _PING! PING! PING!_

After they stop firing, the masked man in the middle, motioned with his head to the masked man on his left to remove the covers. The left masked man nodded, and moving toward the hole-filled blanket shape with his gun pointed it, he reaches out with his right hand to grab the blanket. Grabbing it, he pulls away blankets to reveal…. Hole-filled pillows?!

"What?! Where is he?" Cried one of the masked man. They began looking around the dark covered room, when…

"You know", the masked men freeze, "If it had been anyone else, you would have managed to kill me." The three men look up to see Yujiro's grinning face, wearing nothing but pants, and griping the ceiling with his hands and feet. Leaving cracks where his fingers and toes gripped.

"Unfortunately for you", Yujiro's grin became bloodthirsty, "I'm not like anyone else!"

Releasing his grip from the ceiling, Yujiro drops like lightning, and lands directly behind the middle masked man. Before he can even react, Yujiro wraps his arms around the masked man's head. With a sickening twist, Yujiro broke the man's neck as it spins around to face Yujiro. He was dead before he hits the ground.

Before the second masked man could react, Yujiro was already behind him. Grinning with maddening glee, Yujiro watches as the masked man spins around to face him, with his gun to bare. Yujiro calmly, with lightning fast reflexes, karate chops him in the throat, crushing his windpipe cutting off his ability to breathe. He died choking for air.

With a predator's grace, Yujiro turns to face the last remaining mask man. Yujiro wanted to see what the man would do, after seeing his comrades die. The man did not disappoint.

Yelling, the man started to run away, while running backwards and firing off his gun. Yujiro calmly and without care dodged the bullets. "T-T-T-Targets is still alive! Repeat, Target is still alive! We need backup! We need…"

The masked man was cut-off from finishing his sentence, when Yujiro appear right in front him; almost like he teleported. With his bloodthirsty grin, still in place, Yujiro sent a skull-crushing punch to the masked man's face.

 _CRUNCH!_

With sickening crunch, it connected, the masked man was sent flying from the force of the blow! His body crushes through the glass slide doors, and continues going until his body hit against the railing. He was already dead before he hit his landing.

Putting his fist back to his side, Yujiro calmly looks around at the carnage he had caused. His grin now starting to fall off his face, Yujiro found the fight (if it could be called that) to be a disappointment. While this wasn't the first attempt on his life, this was by far the most disappointing. The last attempts on his life, had entire armies coming after him or men of renowned skill coming to kill him. Not just three men with black-ops training; that won't cut it for him at all.

Yujiro was just about to sigh with disappointment. But before he could, his enhanced hearing pick up a radio call from one of the dead mask men. Curious, he walked over to the one with the twisted neck and takes his mask off and removes an ear piece radio from his left ear.

Listening in, he hears, "All Units! All Units! Alpha team is down! Repeat! Alpha team is down! All remaining units, converge onto the target! Lethal Force is authorized! Repeat, Lethal Force is authorized!"

' _Well'_ , thought Yujiro as his bloodthirsty grin returns, _'that's more like it!'_

Throwing the radio away, Yujiro gets up and walks to the center of the hotel room. There he waited for the remaining teams to come. He didn't wait for very long.

A second later, Yujiro's hotel room door was blow wide open from a breaching charge, as men covered in body armor rushed in. To his balcony, more black body armored men climbed from hooks on the railing, and even more repelled from the roof. They were carrying varied SMGs and Assault rifles as they charged into his room. In five seconds, Yujiro was now busy dodging and weaving through gunfire as 40 men fired upon him.

' _Oh yes, this is much better!'_ Yujiro thought as he continues to dodge.

With unnatural speed and agility, Yujiro dodged all the bullets that came at him, none of them even leaving a scratch on him. With a burst of speed, Yujiro ran through and past several of the gunmen before they could react to him. Yujiro watched with glee, as he pasted the gunmen, the gunmen across room while trying to hit him, hit their own men by mistake.

The now 35 gunmen were shocked, and immediately stop firing. Taking this chance, Yujiro ran toward a group of the gunmen and rush them. Before one gunmen could even react, he was sent flying by a jump kick delivered by Yujiro. The other gunmen didn't fare much better, as Yujiro took them with a combination of kicks, punches, head-butts, and grapples. Leaving behind broken faces, necks, arms, legs, or ribs.

The remaining 20 gunmen, got their shock and fear under control and immediately began to open fire again.

Yujiro grabbed one of the dead gunmen, and using it as a shield, he ran toward the remaining gunmen to finish them off. The bullets began hitting against the corpse as the body armor stop the bullets cold or the corpse itself, leaving bleeding bullet holes behind. Charging at them, Yujiro used the corpse to ram at them, sending 5 gunmen flying, and sending the others to floor. Dropping the corpse, Yujiro turn around to finish them.

As Yujiro walks forward, one the gunmen manages to get up. Forgetting about his gun, the gunman charges at Yujiro and threw a punch at him. Yujiro with ease caught the gunman's fist, and pulling the gunman toward him, Yujiro broke his arm with an open hand thrust. Before the gunman can even scream, Yujiro finishes him off with a hard elbow to the face.

Yujiro finishes off the remaining dazed gunmen, with no mercy. With those who were still laying on the ground, he finishes them off with a swift kick to the neck, breaking them. With others that manage to get up and attack him, Yujiro ends them with brutal kicks and punches to their head or chest or neck. None were left alive.

Yujiro just finished off the last gunmen by driving his head through the plaster wall, with one hand. He was about to relax, when he heard it, clapping?

 _CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

Yujiro turns to see, at the hole where the door used to be, a blonde-haired woman.

The woman could be considered very beautiful; if Yujiro cared for such things. She had neck length, shiny blonde hair with sparkly blue eyes. She had a full hourglass figure which, incredibly, was almost hidden in a black unisex business suit. Finishing off with her movie-star looks and clear white smile, the woman was clearly sent here to distract him. It wouldn't have work, but Yujiro can't fault them for trying.

He began to calmly walk toward the blonde woman. A bored and disinterested look on his face as he walks.

Seeing Yujiro walking toward her, the woman smiles and begins to introduce herself. "Hello Yujiro Hanma, my name is Catherine Valentine but you may call me Miss Valentine. I was sent-Ugh"

Miss Valentine was cutoff when, still walking without care, Yujiro grabs her by the throat and carries her through the hole. Choking and gagging, Miss Valentine clawed at the hand choking her, but it was like trying to remove a piece steel from her throat. Her attempts to free herself were cut short, when Yujiro slams Miss Valentine against the wall of the hallway, outside his hotel room.

Looking at Miss Valentine, with the same bored look. Yujiro spoke.

"So, why shouldn't I just kill you for sending those men after me, mmm?" He asked in a bored tone. Clearly not caring that he was slowing choking the life out of Miss Valentine. He began to speak again.

"Though I am curious". He raised an eyebrow. "Not many people reveal themselves after I killed their hitmen. So, little lady, mind telling me why you do something like this?"

With that said, he eased his hold on Miss Valentine, allowing her to choke out a few words. "To…...Test... (Cuff)…You..."

This surprised Yujiro, of all things he thought of she would say, that not one of them. His surprise must have showed on his face, because Miss Valentine continued. "We… Wanted… See… How…Good…Were…You…And… Offer…A…Deal."

"A deal?" Yujiro repeated, even more confused.

She nodded, "Yes… A deal… Something you want… (Cuff, Cuff) … very much…"

'Mm, that sounds promising.' Yujiro thought as he looks at Miss Valentine. Thinking for few seconds, Yujiro made his decision.

He releases her.

Dropping like a sack of potatoes, Miss Valentine fell to the floor. Choking she tries to suck in the much-needed oxygen, as she massages her throat with her hand. Using her other hand to help herself up, she manages to get herself in a standing position, leaning against the wall.

Not caring for the woman's condition, Yujiro began to interrogate her. "You said 'we', right?" At her nod, he continues. "Who this we? The person you're working with"?

"Yes." She said. "My employer, he has been watching you for a long time, Mr. Hamma". Feeling better, Miss Valentine pushes off the wall and stood on her own. Still massaging her neck, she continues. "He wants to offer you a chance of a lifetime, Mr. Hamma, a chance to fight some of strongest fighters we can find. All we ask in return would be- "

"YUJIRO!" A voice shouted out.

Yujiro and Miss Valentine turned to see running down the hall toward them, gun in hand, was Strydum. Wearing nothing but green pants, Strydum ran right towards Yujiro. Stopping right next to him, Strydum points his gun at Miss Valentine.

"Yujiro, are you all right. I heard gunshots and- "

"I'm fine!" Yujiro cuts Strydum off.

Shooting Strydum with a look that said 'shut up or die'. Yujiro rolls his hand to Miss Valentine. "Continue".

Smiling, Miss Valentine continued. "As I was saying, my employer and I are offering you the chance of a lifetime Mr. Hamma. We are willing to lead you to some of the strongest creatures and fighters on the planet. All we ask is to be allowed to film you while you're battling these foes."

After she finish speaking the two men had to separate reactions.

Strydum was both angry and confused. He was angry that this woman was trying use Yujiro to kill people for entertainment! But he was confused to why they would do such a thing, there was no point besides getting a sick thrill out. The answer was just out of Strydum's grasp, leaving him frustrated.

Yujiro reaction was much different from Strydum's. His interest was already peak, when she talked about the deal. But as she began to explain it in more detail and when she got to part about leading him to some of the strongest people to fight. Yujiro couldn't stop the bloodthirsty grin from forming on his face.

Seeing Yujiro's grin on his face, Miss Valentine herself smile, knowing she got him. Turning around she began to walk down the hallway, and she said. "Come along Gentlemen, we have a car waiting outside that will take us to my employer."

Miss Valentine was pleased to hear two sets of feet following after her.

 **30 Minutes Later** :

After exiting the Hotel, Miss Valentine directs Yurjiro and Strydum to a limousine. Motioning to them to get in, they get in and the limousine drives away. After driving for some time, they come to a tall building.

The building was nice looking, with clean widows and steel walls. But it looked no different than any other skyscraper in the city. Thus, nobody would suspect that anything nefarious was going on.

Getting out of the limousine. Miss Valentine with a hand gesture motion to follow her and said. "This way, gentlemen, my employer is near the top floor."

Both Yurjiro and Strydum, got out of limousine and followed Miss Valentine. Reaching the front door, the doors open automatically, allowing them in. Once inside, they continue down a long hall way to the elevator. Once they reach the elevator, they got in and Miss Valentine presses a button labeled '10'. The elevator begins to rise, going to the tenth floor.

When the elevator reaches the tenth floor, it opens with a ding. Getting out, the group continues down another long hallway. But instead of the hallway being empty, it's filled with armed guards.

The guards look like any private security, a rich individual would have. With them wearing black suits, complete with a white undershirts and black ties. They are also armed with a varies of pistols and SMGs.

Each guard flinches when Yujiro walks passed them. From hearing the varies of rumors about the man. As well as, hearing about how he completely destroyed the commando units.

Reaching the end of the hallway, they come to double-headed door. Miss Valentine nods to the guard, who was guarding the door, making him stepped aside. Opening the twin doors, Miss Valentine also stepped aside and motion for Yujiro and Strydum to step inside.

"Mr. Gato will see you now." She said with a smile.

Walking passed the doors along with Yurjiro, Strydum was surprised at what he saw.

It's an office, very expense office. It's filled with a vary of expensed art pieces, from different parts of the world. As well as a beautiful red rag covering the floor. In middle of the office was a big expensive black desk, which had a nice view of the city. Walking toward the desk, a black leather chair turned to faced Yurjiro and Strydum; allowing the man seated in the chair to view them.

The man was of short stature, just 162 cm tall (5'3), with puffy brown hair and he was wearing a pair of small black glasses. He was wearing a black business, but it was fancier than his guards. He had a pleased smirk on his face.

Directing his smirking face to Yurjiro, he said, "Welcome Yurjiro Hanma." Placing his hands front of his face. His smirk got even bigger.

"Shall we get down right to business."

* * *

 **Author Note** : **Oh my god, Chapter 2 is finally finished! And it only took... Jeez, two years?! Man, I never thought I would take 2 years to finish one chapter!**

 **Well at any rate, this chapter is dedicated to kenxepe. Whose review as well as favoriting and liking the story renew my drive to complete this chapter. So this is for you kenxepe!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot.**

 **However, I really don't know if I will continue as well as finish the story. :(**

 **Originally, I had this whole idea of Yurjiro fighting different characters from fighting games and other franchises; and I had these cool fight scenes plan. But I realize I didn't know how the story would end. The original idea was to had Baki beat Yurjiro at the end, finally beating his father. But how would he do? How when Yurjiro had gotten so much stronger from fighting other powerful fighters and monsters. How Baki become strong enough to fight his physically stronger and more experience father? Plus, reader's block and real life at the time, and still is, makes hard for me to write stories.**

 **So unfortunately, for right now I going put the story on mostly permanent hiatus. I going to flip the status of the story from incomplete to complete; because I don't know if I will come back to it. I am also going to try and finish a chapter my other story ' Fate the Game' and put that on hiatus too. I am sorry if this disappoints you guys, I really didn't plan this story too well. But hey, you never know I may one day come back to this story, have an actual plot for it and come out with more chapters. **

**Again thank you all! Hercules8 Out!**


End file.
